


A Dinner Invitation

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Sum of Everything (MCU Avengers Short Fics) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Confused Steve Rogers, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, Distracted Scientists, F/M, Humor, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: "I’m bringing you something back and you’re going to eat it. On penalty of Captain America’s ‘I’m Disappointed In You’ expression.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a file in my MCU Fanfiction folder, entitled “Darcy-Mouth,” where I started storing the random bits of dialogue that filter through my head if I thought they felt Darcy-ish.
> 
> This is the result of one of those bits of dialogue.

* * *

“Janey!”

“Mm?”

“It’s 9 o'clock. Time for all good little astrophysicists to be done attempting to poke holes in the fabric of time and space. And I have a serious craving for some stuffed French toast.”

“Hmm.”

“Dinner, Jane. You promised. Two hours ago.”

“Did you finish–”

“Organizing your notes for the Harvard presentation? Yes. And collating the handouts. And typing your weird mathematical scribbles into the computer.”

“Hm. So go to dinner.”

“You’re supposed to eat too, scientist-mine,” Darcy said to Jane’s back as the woman turned back to her readings, mumbling to herself. “….Fine. But I’m bringing you something back and you’re going to eat it. On penalty of Captain America’s ‘I’m Disappointed In You’ expression.”

Jane looked over her shoulder, raised an eyebrow, then looked pointedly toward the door of the lab.

“What about my disappointed expression?” a voice asked and Darcy’s stomach did a weird little tumble that she steadfastly ignored. The man gave good voice…that was no excuse to act like an idiot.

“It makes a pretty effective guilt trip for getting absent-minded astrophysicists to eat their dinner,” Darcy said, turning to watch Cap— _Steve_ , standing in the doorway, a sheaf of papers in one hand.

“Tony asked me to drop these by,” he said to Jane, dropping the papers into the “In” box on Darcy’s desk and then looked at Darcy, eyebrows drawn together. “Dinner?”

“ _Steve_ , I thought you’d never ask.” Behind her, she heard Jane snort a laugh. “Breakfast sound good? I know a place with great French toast. And bacon, you can’t go wrong with the bacon.” She grabbed her bag and pulled him out the door and toward the elevator before he could say something to ruin her momentum. “Hey, do you think if we told them how old you are they’d give us the senior discount?”


End file.
